RuneSuite Runescape Private Server
RSPS =Runescape Private Servers (RSPS)= A RuneSuite.org[https://runesuite.org RSPS] DOWNLOADS RuneScape private server, also known as RSPS, is an user-made gaming server based on the original game 'RuneScape'. Unlike the original game, which is managed by Jagex, a RSPS is managed by individuals, friends or small online teams. Even though a RSPS has the same looks as real RuneScape, it is in many cases not even close to same. The game can be completely modified by the manager (in the RSPS-scene usually named 'owner') of the RSPS. One of the reasons many people prefer a RSPS over real RuneScape, is the fact that it's usually easier to gain high levels and collect rare items. In some cases, the managers of these RuneScape private servers even create custom items that cannot be collected in real RuneScape. As you may have expected, RuneScape and RSPS' are two completely separate concepts. You will need to register new accounts (per RSPS) and cannot use your real RuneScape information. How to make your own Private Server Making your own RuneScape private server is fun, but not as easy at it used to be. Creating a stable RSPS will require at least the basics of a few programming languages, such as Java (not JavaScript), C#, PHP and database languages such as SQL. There are plenty of trustable resources that can help you to make your very own RSPS though. In some cases, there's even a starter pack to begin with. How to find a RuneScape Private Server It's not hard to find a RSPS. In fact, since 2008 it has became very easy due to the launch of RuneLocus' RSPS List (and many others followed in the years after). You can find a safe RuneScape private server by checking one of the RSPS lists. Revisions A private server can be made to fit any revision as long as the cache and client are present. Often times, such as with revisions 562 and 718, information will get released within a source and numerous renditions will follow. Although there are many more frameworks that cover a larger amount of revisions, here are the most commonly used. Most of these revisions are not currently being used for servers any more. *317 (Widely regarded as the oldest revision for RSPS, excluding Classic. Many different frameworks have been released for this revision) *377 (Common for Apollo for example) *474 (Hyperion and/or Apollo) *508 *525 (Common RS2HD revision) *530 (RuneX for example) *562 (Was the main revision for a lot of servers at the time. Typically RS2HD, RuneEscape or Hyperion frameworks) *602/604 (Not used very much for servers, other than loading some models. A couple Hyperion frameworks were updated to these revisions and released) *614 (Saw the introduction of Dungeoneering. Few servers at the time were loading this revision. Namely CorruptionX and a framework from Hoyute) *314 (A hybrid revision loading 602/614 is still called 317 but is not!) *667 *718 (Common revision for 2012 RSPS) *728 *742 (Common for 742- servers to load some cache definitions from this revision. Some pure 742s have been released, most on new frameworks) *751 (Introduction of the Evolution of Combat) *788 (Introduction of RuneScape 3 and the 'New Interface System' NIS). *803 *830 (Common revision for RS3 RSPS) *849 (Catanai for example) *870 (Kagani for example) *876 (Matrix 876 converted by _jordan for example) *910 (Gielinorian for example by Melvin) Legal Issues RuneScape Private Servers fall between a grey area in terms of whether they are legal or not. While the use of the servers may violate EULA and copyright laws, the actual use of the content of a game using official clients which connect to servers developed and re-imagined by developers is not necessarily protected under the law. Companies such as Jagex and Blizzard have shut down servers in the past which have led to civil lawsuits to the server owners. Operate and play private servers at your own risk. Playing private servers yields almost no danger, hosting private servers may be cause for legal concerns.